


Soft Voices

by Gwendels



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam, Alpha Zayn, M/M, Omega Louis, Omega Niall, Omega Sophia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-16 22:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4642857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwendels/pseuds/Gwendels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis didn't think he would find a mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Louis awoke in a hospital. He hated hospitals, they reminded him of sickness. They reminded him of failure. When the nurse noticed he was lucid, she quickly ran to find his doctor. Louis didn't want to see his doctor. Or anyone for that matter. He couldn't handle the shame of his actions.  
The bandages on his wrist itched, he just hoped the name was gone. Harry. It taunted Louis. Over and over again he thought about how much of a failure he was for his future mate. He just tried to do the right thing and give Harry a chance to be with someone worthy of him. Someone who could string more than 8 words together without stuttering. The sixteen year old's train of thought was cut short when the most handsome man he'd ever seen walked in the room.  
"Hello, my name is Dr. Styles. I will be you attending physician, seeing as Dr. Payne is on his honeymoon. How are you feeling..." Dr. Styles glanced down at his clipboard. "Louis."  
"Louis is fine," Louis whispered. He hadn't looked directly at the pretty doctor yet. He liked Dr. Payne, he missed him. "When is Louis's doctor coming back?"  
"He'll be back in March, so about a month or so," Dr. Styles answered.  
Louis shifted uncomfortably, and started fiddling with his robe. When his bandages started itching again, he was reminded of the name he tried to scratch out in the first place. That's when he started to cry.  
"Woah, I can call Dr. Payne if it's that big of a deal," Dr. Styles said, trying to calm Louis down. "What's wrong? Louis please calm down and tell me what's wrong?"  
"Lou-Louis will never be good enough for him," Louis sobbed brokenly.  
"Who?"  
Louis didn't respond, he just kept crying. Eventually he calmed down, and asked if he could see his mom.  
"Oh, um, about that. Louis, none of your family showed up," Dr. Styles replied cautiously. "But there is a Niall Horan here, would you like to see him?"  
Louis nodded, never meeting Dr. Styles's eyes. As soon as the doctor left, his best friend came in.  
"What the actual fuck Louis?" Niall said harshly. "I thought we were past this."  
"Louis is sorry Niall, Niall knows how Louis spirals," Louis whispered into his best friend's ear.  
Niall glared at his best friend before he burst into tears and hugged him. Louis started crying too, and they stayed like that for what seemed like forever.  
"I told you Louis, call me when that happens. I don't want to lose you."  
The nurse cleared her throat, then proceeded to say that visiting hours were over, and that Louis needed his rest. Niall left after giving Louis another hug and promising to find a way to get Louis's mom down here. The last thing Louis remembers is the nurse injecting something into his IV.  
.x.  
Harry had finally left the hospital after finishing his and Liam's patients. The sixteen year old boy he treated was stuck in his head. It had to be a coincidence that his name was the same name as the one on Harry's arm. He seemed so young. Harry had 8 years on him. He was young for a doctor, he knew that, but being an alpha and coming from a rich family got him through pretty quickly.  
But Louis's voice, it was quiet and soft which is the exact opposite of what it did to him. Having a hard on from your sixteen year old patient's voice had to be against the rules. Not to mention, the sweet little omega tried to kill himself. His alpha should be ashamed that his omega felt so unloved.  
With that though, Harry got angry. Louis's alpha didn't even show up to see if he was okay. If Louis was his omega, he would take such good care of him. He would hold him whenever Louis wanted him to, he would buy him pretty things, and if Louis wanted to work or go to school, Harry would let him without a second thought. Harry would be the best alpha. Too bad he would never find his omega.  
.x.  
Louis was being released today. His mother never showed up, so Niall said he could stay with him. Niall's family loved Louis, and they said they wouldn't mind. Louis gets why his mother didn't show up. He was a horrible son.  
"Ready Lou?" Niall asks him softly.  
Louis nods his head. He wanted to say goodbye to the pretty doctor, and apologize for the lack of eye contact. He never looks in people's eyes in case he is their mate. Then they will glow and he will let down his alpha. But the pretty doctor probably already have an omega. And the chances of him being named Harry are slim.  
"Louis wants to say goodbye to Dr. Styles," Louis says. "Where is he?"  
"One sec, Lou. I'll go get him."  
Niall leaves and Louis checks himself in the mirror, just to see if he was presentable. His hair was greasy, and he looked exhausted.  
"Niall said you wanted to talk to me?" The pretty doctor walked up behind Louis.  
Louis took a deep breath and turned around.  
"Louis just wanted to say goodbye, and apologize for not looking Harry in the eyes. Louis is just scared that he will find his alpha if he looks people in their eyes," Louis rushed out, cheeks flaming.  
"Louis, look at me," Dr. Styles said quietly. "Please."  
Louis raised his eyes, slowly until they met Dr. Styles's. When they did, he wishes he hadn't. They were the most beautiful green and they made his heart jump. Mate. Louis ran out of the room, leaving the pretty doctor behind.  
.x.  
Mate. The pretty omega was his mate. Harry was the one who let him feel so unloved and unwanted. It was his fault. He almost lost him. It took him a split second before he chased after Louis.  
Harry easily caught up to Louis, being almost twice the size of him. When he did he grabbed Louis around the waist and hugged him to his chest.  
"I'm sorry," Harry breathed out.  
"No! The pretty doctor should not be sorry, Louis is sorry! Louis is sorry he is such a disappointment. Louis is a bad omega," Louis whimpers.  
Harry starts crying at that. His omega, his perfect little omega, doesn't think he's good enough. That's why he tried to kill himself. Louis thought Harry was too good for him.  
"Oh sweetheart, you're perfect for me," Harry soothes.  
Louis just shakes his head, and Harry feels helpless. That's how Niall finds them, Harry wrapped around Louis and both of them are crying.  
"What the fuck did you do to my best friend?" Niall shouts, running at the pair. "I swear to god I will kill you if you hurt him."  
At that, Louis jumped out of Harry's arm and ran to Niall.  
"No! Don't hurt Louis's pretty mate," Louis screams. "It is Louis's fault. Louis. Not Harry."  
Niall looked over at Harry, he looked stunned.  
"Mate?" Niall asked.  
"Mate." Harry replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Louis didn't know what to do with this new information. Louis found his mate. And his mate was a pretty doctor with a deep voice and kind eyes. And his pretty doctor didn't make fun of the way Louis talked. Niall was the only other person to be so nice about it. Louis didn't know why he talked that way. Some psychologist said it might be because he was rejected my his family and didn't a have sense of self, but Louis thought that was stupid.   
Louis wanted to stay in Harry's arms forever. But Louis also didn't want Niall to kill his new mate, hence the jumping. Once he calmed down the blonde, he turned to Harry. His heart jumped again when Harry smiled at him.  
"Hey Louis, I know this is sudden," Harry starts slowly. "I understand if you want to say no, or if you need time to think about it or-"   
"Oh spit it out Curly," Niall interrupted.   
"Do you maybe want to move in with me?" Harry asked. "Cause I know your parents won't claim you, and now that I found you I don't think I can ever leave you."  
Louis just stared at his alpha. He didn't know what to do. He hoped that he'd never find his alpha because he thought his alpha would hate him. But Harry never wanted to leave him.   
"I get it, it's too soon. I'm sorry, I'll just," Harry started to walk away. That's when Louis realized he hadn't responded.   
"No! Don't leave. Louis would love to come leave with Harry. Please don't leave Louis," Louis jumped into Harry's arms. "Louis just needs to go pack his stuff and then he will be back."  
"That won't be necessary. I want you to wear my shirts and we can buy you new pants. I want you to have whatever you want."   
Louis stood there, dumbfounded. He'd never been treated so kindly, especially not by an alpha. But then again, the only one he'd ever talked to was his dad. And his dad didn't really want him once he found out he was an omega.   
"Oh, um okay," Louis whispered. "Louis will just come with Harry right now then."  
Harry smiled and held out his hand, but Louis just curled into himself. After the initial rush of finding his mate, Louis felt self conscious again. He wanted to be touched by his handsome alpha, but he didn't feel worthy.  
When Harry realized Louis wasn't going to grab his had, his smiled faded a little and he turned to the nearest nurse.  
"Can you tell Mr. Cowell that I'm going home for the day?" Harry asked politely.   
"Of course Mr. Styles," the nurse blushed.   
At that, Harry gestured for Louis to follow him. As they walked through the building, Louis realized how odd this much look. He was 16 years old and he was with a successful alpha. Maybe his body was wrong and he wasn't supposed to be Harry's mate. Louis then started to cry at the thought of a false mating, though it never happened before.  
Harry turned around and saw his mate in tears. Freaking out, he gathered Louis in his arms and rocked him gently.   
"Louis, sweetheart, what's wrong?" Harry asked after Louis calmed down a bit.   
"Louis doesn't think Harry was meant for him. Louis thinks that he is not good enough for Harry," Louis starts sobbing again.  
"Now that is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard," Harry said softly. "You are perfect for me and I would rather die than not be mated to you. You were made for me and I will spend the rest of my life proving it to you if I have to."  
Harry hugged his mate tightly, then led him to his white fancy car that Louis couldn't remember the name of. They drive to Harry's house, and by the time they pull into the driveway Louis has calmed down significantly. Harry got out of the car and opened Louis's door. He led the boy inside with a hand on the small of his back.  
Louis was overwhelmed with the scent of alpha. He'd never really been around an alpha, let alone in a house where one lives. He recognized Harry's scent, but there was another one there he couldn't place.  
"Does Harry live alone?" Louis asked.   
"No he does not," a smooth voice said from behind him.   
On the stairs, a beautiful alpha was looking at him. Louis couldn't breathe, he was so startled. The man had jet black hair, shaved on one side and a plethora of tattoos. He had kind brown eyes and was only wearing sweatpants.   
"I'm Zayn, Zayn Malik," the man said. "And you must be Lewis."  
"Its Louis, actually," Harry corrected. "I told you it was pronounced like that."  
Zayn chuckled and walked down the rest of the stairs. Harry and him walked down the ornate hallway and Louis followed.   
"Louis, uh, Louis likes the mansion," Louis said after a few seconds. "It's very pretty."  
"I'll give you a tour later, love," Harry said kindly. "Let's eat something first."   
"Can Niall come over?" Louis asked once they got into the kitchen.   
Zayn's head popped up.   
"Niall?" Zayn rubbed at his wrist.   
Harry looked at Zayn. They had a conversation with their eyes, and Louis couldn't figure out what it meant.  
"Of course he can come over, princess," Harry answered. "Should I send him the address?"   
"Niall is 15, so he can't drive yet," Louis said after he got off the phone with Niall. "Can Harry pick him up?"  
"Wait, Louis, how old are you?" Zayn interrupted.   
"Louis's 16 and I'll send a car to go get Niall," Harry answered. "Can I have his address?"


End file.
